Case File
by CreativeStrive1025
Summary: Naruto's looking for his casefile and Sasuke's just waiting. SasuNaru. KibaHinata. Sidestory to I've Got Your Back.


Title: Case File

Author: Sasunaru1025

Rating: M

Dedication: This one goes out to, **kodoku na oujo**. She is an author of this very site, and I claim her as my new best friend. Haha. Hope you enjoy this dear, thanks for everything.

Disclaimer: I went to court again for ownership and got my house back, but I lost everything again when I tried to jump Sasuke. Dx

30th story. Whoot.

**Side-Story to I've Got Your Back. You don't have to read it to get this. Though you might like to for more info.**

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, have you seen my case file? " Uzumaki Naruto questioned as he dipped down to look under the couch of the break room, but was only confronted with dust bunnies. Frowning, Naruto stood back up to his full height of 5'11" and placed his hands on narrow hips. Blond hair was slightly messed up and resting at its length just below his ears, cerulean eyes tightening at him. "Did you hide it again thinking I'd come home early to _warm your bed_?" 

Raising a black eye brow, Sasuke Uchiha didn't even bother to look up from the news paper article in his hands. He definitely thought it was better than the fuming blonde. "What case file loser?"

"Sasuke, you know what I'm taking about. My case, the one I've been working on for awhile now. The one I let you look at last week." Naruto stated simply, walking over to the other man until he was close enough that their knees brushed against one another. Suddenly he bent at the waist, placing one tanned hand on each of the chairs arm rests. "Hm, sure you don't know?"

"No." Sasuke answered quiet honestly and continued to read. He didn't even seem to realize that Naruto had pressed his face in closer to his own. In fact, he could easily say he was use to it. "Naruto, I don't know. What do you want?"

"You."

"Hn, funny." The raven snorted, shaking the news paper so that it folded in half again and tossed it onto the coffee table. "Now really. What?" Sasuke intertwined pale fingers to lay them upon his stomach boredly.

The blonde smiled lightly at his completely serious boyfriend and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss upon his lips gently. "For once, I believe you, but if it happens to show up come find me, kay?"

Sasuke only raised his eye brow again in answer and before leaving the room Naruto couldn't help brush his lips over the taller mans again.

* * *

"So why am I the psycho path who's going to kill everyone eventually?" Naruto asked dryly, crossing tanned arms over his well built chest. Kiba sat to the opposite side of him, laughing. 

"Dude. I told you. You're hyper a lot of the time, so if Sasuke takes the quiet murder, you have to be the obnoxious psycho path." The brown haired man leaned back in his seat, throwing his arm over the shoulders of his long time girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga, seated next to him. "Get it?"

"No." Naruto ground out, eye twitching, "but I'll let it go for now mutt face."

"Naruto, speaking of which, where is Sasuke?" Hinata popped into the conversation with her own question, whether or not to break of the fight that would start was unknown. Suddenly it was made known to the group that Sasuke was not with them at lunch, and if Naruto was, he was _always_ present.

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto laughed awkwardly. "Um, good question Hinata. I'm not really sure." He paused, looking around the small lunch area they had, "huh, guess I'll go find him then."

The others nodded and shared their farewells before the blonde turned and exited the room. He stalked at an unusual pace, a part of him slightly worried as he ducked to peek in windows, glancing around corners. However, Sasuke was not out in the open nor in the offices, leaving only the break room. Frowning, he pushed the swinging door open and stepped inside.

Sitting in the exact chair he was that morning, Sasuke sat with a magazine in his hands boredly, reclined casually with his feet planted on the foot. He looked apathetic.

"Sasuke? What the hell are you doing?" Naruto questioned slowly, pacing his hands on his hips similarly to the way he had that morning.

This time surprisingly Sasuke looked up at the blonde, black eyes shining with recognition, even if his face remained impassive. Tossing the paper filled book onto the table with the news paper and a few other books, the raven opened his arms in invitation lazily.

Naruto tilted his head and looked at him warily, but nevertheless he moved forward until he was standing directly in front of the other. No sooner he was climbing onto the man lap, one leg on either side of his thighs. He stood on his knees, making himself considerably taller then the raven and pulled the man to his chest, running hands threw thick, dark locks. Sasuke pale arms wrapped around his waist and tugged him closer, enjoying the body heat. "Hm, gonna tell me why you've been in here all day?"

"Hn, waiting." Simple and to the point, Sasuke was never one for words.

"Oh really, waiting for what?" Naruto drawled out curiously. He let go of the other and dropped down so that his butt was planted on the others lap, coming a little above face to face.

Sasuke smirked, "You."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something and then shut it before he looked like a gapping fish. Blue eyes blinked in confusion. "Me? Why me?"

"Because, I wanted to see how long it took you to realize the case file was on the table the whole time, loser. Though I must admit that I'm quiet pleased you came for me first." The black haired man leaned forward slightly and kissed the side of Naruto's jaw, seeing the man was pretty surprised by the look on his face. He even took a moment to look between the table and his boyfriend.

"You mean, you knew it was there!?" Naruto burst out suddenly in anger, fuming by the looks of it. "You bastard, I really needed that you know! God your such a fucking jerk." Naruto shoved at his chest in order to lift his own body weight off of the other to get up, but Sasuke refused to let him move by means of his arms. "Let me go!"

Sasuke sudden grabbed him by the back of the neck and drug him down until their lips met, and all struggling stopped immediately. Sasuke knew his Naruto, and he knew how to control his emotions. Slowly he traced his tongue along his bottom lip, tugging it in between his teeth to nip at gently. "Don't be mad, babe." He whispered seductively, and only then did Naruto groan.

"I hate you."

"You want me."

"What's your point?" Naruto's eyes were growing heavy just by the light pressure of the lips on his own.

"I've got to go on call soon, you ever done it in the back of a police car?"

Naruto just grinned, "Nah, lets give it a try."

* * *

"Nnn. Oh god, Harder." Their was a groan mixed somewhere in between the words, hot breathing mixing together just enough to slightly fog the windows. "Nn, Sasuke." 

The car slightly shook from the activity inside, and the man outside couldn't help but grin like a pervert.

"Ah. Nnn, yeah. Harder, Sasuke."

One of the new recruits stood next to him, blushing wildly. "Sir?"

"Well, guess you cant use Sasuke's squad car." Kakashi looked to the other and laughed.

* * *

Reviews are ♥! 


End file.
